


Limerence

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is The Day. Steve is going to confess to his crush and be promptly escorted to the scrapheap in pieces... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> Fanfic commission for the fantastic grimcognito!  
> THANKS FOR TURNING ME ON TO THIS PRECIOUS PAIRING AAAAH~
> 
> Note: "Steve" is a fan-created identity for one of the vehicon drones in Transformers: Prime.

Today was The Day.  
  
The Day was important enough to have it's own subfolder in Steve's memory banks, with an attached alert that was flagged URGENT and was pinging him every few kliks. Not that he needed the reminder; even if he _hadn't_ been thinking constantly about his upcoming confession, the other drones were locking him out of the bunker until he did it, and that was that. Recharging in the hallways of the Nemesis was extremely unhealthy. Liable to wake up _scrapped_.

...Of course, his confession was even more likely to land him in the scrapheap.

Steve trembled anxiously as he veered off his patrol route toward the bridge. If all went according to plan, the other officers wouldn't be there, leaving his target alone- or mostly alone- in the large room.  
  
Steve stumbled as the name circled his processor, clutching his vocaliser and willing himself quiet. He couldn't give himself away the second he stepped inside, he still needed time to straighten his backstruts and go over his speech and prepare himself for the ultimate failure.  
  
Too soon the imposing doors hissed open, giving Steve an unimpeded view of the only officer present. His spark sang at the sight of the beloved frame, taking a few seconds to trace the sharp, sinuous edges and subtle movements. Every motion was distilled into precise function and necessity. Voiceless by will alone, but that only made Soundwave more precious in Steve's estimation.  
  
Nothing on the Nemesis went unnoticed- especially not a shivering vehicon holding the doors open by standing between them like a lump. Steve could tell the exact moment Soundwave registered him, a soft tilt of the visor in acknowledgement.  
  
Steve squeaked.  
  
Soundwave lifted his helm, impassively glancing over the vast expanse of the bridge at him. Steve choked back another whimper and forced one pede in front of the other, slowly advancing on the communications officer. His vents hitched when Soundwave turned fully to face him, nearly wilting under the full attention.  
  
"S-Sorry, sir," Steve mumbled, fidgeting as he stepped closer. "I want- I _need_ to speak to you. Really _really_ need to!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh." Steve's shoulders slumped as he paused. Of course he had to let Soundwave know who he was before he spilled his ugly emotions. "Sir, I'm-,"

Another subtle shift of Soundwave's helm as his visor brightened, displaying ST3-V3 in scrolling green letters.

Steve stared, pointing at his designation in shock. "You- Oh, wow, I thought no one but us vehicons could tell each other apart, sir!"

The letters disappeared, replaced with rapid clips of himself; walking, running, fighting, fueling.

 Steve's spark felt like it might burst, swollen with momentary pride. "Yes- Yes, sir, that's me, sir!"

Soundwave nodded, the images fading as he went still again. Steve's instinctual fear returned and he grasped his hands behind his back so they wouldn't clang together.

"Sir, I- I am humbled that y-you know me. Me specifically, I mean. Sir. I- I wanted to- No! I need to tell you something!"

A quick gesture as Soundwave straightened. This was It. The Moment of The Day. Steve's armour rattled as he shook nervously, bowing his helm as he began babbling.

"It's been so long and I wish I knew a poetic way to tell you how I feel but I've never been the poetic type, sir, so I decided it'd be best to just say it really fast and- and I fully accept the consequences for looking so high above my rank because you're so- so _tall_ and commanding and _gorgeous_ and I h-h-have w-wanted you since the first time I saw you, sir, you're resplendent and inspiring and- and-," Steve's voice dropped to a guilty whisper, " _everything_ I d-do is for _your_ glory, sir. I- I am a Decepticon and proud of it but only because I can s-serve _you_."

This time the silence felt heavy with the echo of his words. Steve stared at his pedes, terrified, his racing processors concocting punishments worse than death as he waited for his sentence. Tension coiled in his frame until he felt he might snap under the weight of anticipation. When he saw movement from the corner of his visor he offlined his optics, shivering in expectation.

A gentle scrape along the edge of his mask made him jump, optics powering on to find Soundwave had leaned in close, filling Steve's vision as impossibly deft fingers circled his visor. This time a whimper escaped him, trembling as he watched the thin hand cup the side of his mask. Steve didn't understand the sudden gestures; was Soundwave toying with him before destroying him?

And then Soundwave's fields loosened, tangling and overlapping with his, and Steve gasped and clutched at the taller mech under the onslaught of emotion. Loneliness was the strongest thread weaving through his own, along with bitterness, sadness, and an indescribable longing that made Steve's spark whirl uncomfortably.

Soundwave pulled the vehicon flush against his frame, hunching slightly to touch their forehelms together, and at the contact his fields shifted. A bright happiness tingled against Steve as the hand on his visor pressed pointedly, the other finding one of Steve's and twining their fingers.

"Sir," Steve whispered reverently, "sir, you- you aren't angry?"

Warm amusement flickered through Soundwave's fields as he leaned in, slanting his helm to nuzzle their masks together. Tiny sparks flitted across their faces, sparking a deep contentment that blossomed across their frames.

"Sir, I n-never considered-!" Steve pressed into the gentle rubs, tentatively laying a hand on Soundwave's chassis in awe. "Sir, I love you. I _live_ for you."

 A strong buzz of possessiveness surrounded the deliriously blissed vehicon as Soundwave clutched him to his side and returned to his work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by yours truly~


End file.
